In an LTE (Long Term Evolution, Long Term Evolution) system, when a new transmission needs to be performed, in a multiplexing (Multiplexing) process, an LCP (Logical Channel Prioritization, logical channel prioritization) multiplexing process needs to be applied. When a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) receives a plurality of uplink resources or UL Grants (Uplink Grant, uplink grant), the UE can selectively multiplex the received UL Grants according to a random sequence, and multiplex, through an LCP process, contents to be sent onto TBs (Transport Block, transport block) corresponding to the UL Grants, and the UE can bear data and MAC (Media Access Control) CEs (Control Element, control element) to be sent and from a logical channel on any TB.
After the prior art is analyzed, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
If the UE processes the received UL Grants within one same TTI (Transmission Time Interval, transmission time interval) according to a random sequence, including an RAR (Random Access Response, random access response) UL Grant, a PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel, physical downlink control channel) C-RNTI (Cell-Radio Network Temporary Identifier, cell-radio network temporary identifier) UL Grant, and an SPS (Semi-Persistent Scheduling, semi-persistent scheduling) C-RNTI UL Grant, the UE may possibly multiplex high priority data onto transport blocks with relatively long delays, which increases a transmission delay of the high priority data.